


【二相】犬与项圈

by yihuliangkaishui



Category: Aiba masaki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui
Summary: 不小心变成了狗狗的相叶雅纪暴露了粘人的本性想表达的地方还有很多但写不下了，各位如果能吃的舒服就好了，谢谢是车
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Aiba Masaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【二相】犬与项圈

**Author's Note:**

> 不小心变成了狗狗的相叶雅纪
> 
> 暴露了粘人的本性
> 
> 想表达的地方还有很多但写不下了，各位如果能吃的舒服就好了，谢谢
> 
> 是车

  
  
  
二宫回到家的时候，家里的小柴已经饿的呜呜叫了。  
  
连续加班两天半的社畜，匆匆倒上狗粮，连自己的吃食都来不及准备，就倒在床上睡了个昏天黑地。  
  
再醒来时，却闻见了阵阵饭香。  
  
二宫揉着发疼的脑袋，眉头皱的死紧，手却悄悄从床头柜上抽了本英汉词典，蹑手蹑脚朝门外走去。  
  
感谢他那个喜欢睡前看英语助眠的“前”舍友，让他不至于落得个手无寸铁的地步。  
  
饭香是青菜粥的味道，好像还夹杂着肉香，肚子里空的发疼的二宫情不自禁的吞咽了下口水，脑子里更烦躁了。  
  
现在的小偷真是猖狂，偷东西就算了还要借用厨房?真是看他几天没回来就胆大包天了。  
  
虽然睡得有些迷糊，但二宫还是尽力虚着眼睛悄悄朝厨房看去，一个又高又瘦的背影映入眼帘。  
  
浅棕色工装衬得这人身材还挺好?呵！？头顶那是什么东西，狗耳朵???还有屁股上那个毛绒绒的，是什么玩意儿？？  
  
难不成这年头盗贼也玩儿cosplay?  
  
二宫突然有些后悔忘了戴眼镜这事儿，只是把手中的词典握的更紧了，一副随时准备冲上去大干一架的模样。  
  
“nino!你醒了!”  
  
听见对方开口的瞬间，二宫手中沉重的词典就掉落下来，发出一声闷响，随即是二宫那独具特色小尖嗓，快要刺破房顶。  
  
“你还有脸回来!你到底跑哪儿去了?!!!”  
  
一连串的质问脱口而出，二宫手指捏着这人的脸颊，凑的极近才确认真的是这人。  
  
他的“好”竹马，他的“好”舍友。  
  
不怪二宫突然生气，任谁遭遇了自己恋人突然人间蒸发杳无音信都会崩溃的。一天没相叶消息二宫都会觉得相叶是不是要死掉了，更何况是一个多月。  
  
“你死哪儿去了？！你现在这什么鬼样子!”  
  
当初相叶突然失踪，二宫可是急得要死，四处寻找，电话也打不通，公司也没见人，报警也没有用，四处奔波愣是连他的人影都没见到，找了许久直到累到倒下才消停些。  
  
长期积累的担忧焦虑一下子被点燃，化作熊熊怒火喷涌而出，二宫觉得自己现在一定是游戏里恶龙的模样，又凶又怒。  
  
被掐的脸颊生疼的相叶却只能含糊不清的呜咽两声，眉头一皱就露出委屈的神情。  
  
“……小和……你先吃饭嘛……我慢慢跟你讲……”  
  
一对被绒毛覆盖的狗狗耳向后撇去 ，仿佛受了极大委屈还要勉强自己懂事的乖孩子。  
  
二宫最受不了相叶可怜兮兮这一套，一下子安静下来，看着相叶那双黑葡萄似的眼睛还是气不打一处来，不想发火却又忍不住怒气，只能一下一下深呼吸，端起相叶递过来的粥就开始吃。  
  
“你最好能给我个合理的解释。”  
  
二宫的语气是前所未有的古怪，瞥向相叶的目光也恶狠狠的，连咀嚼的动作都比往常更用力些。  
  
情绪低落的相叶顾不上脸颊的疼痛，身后的毛尾巴小幅度的甩甩，又悄悄朝二宫方向前进几步，才将事情娓娓道来。  
  
“所以，你说你是帮了一个奇怪的老太太过马路?然后被她变成这幅样子?”  
  
浅褐色的眸子死死盯着相叶的一举一动，检查他是否有说谎的痕迹。  
  
“嗯……应该是这个原因……那段时间我一直是狗狗状态……一路走回来的……有好多车呢……”  
  
可怜的狗狗似乎想起什么令他难受的事情，目光一直放在自己脚尖上，左右脚互相踩起来，连尾巴都不晃动了，一副后怕的样子。  
  
二宫的手指却悄悄攥紧了，牙齿也咬的死紧。  
  
捡到相叶的时间就在前几天，消瘦的小柴蜷缩成一小团睡在门前，直到他走到门前才反应过来似的疯狂甩动着尾巴，嘴里发出可怜兮兮的呜呜声，不停的围着他打转。  
  
去检查的时候，兽医说他营养不良，脚掌有受伤指甲也裂开，连大腿外侧都有擦伤，好不凄惨。  
  
他从不是一个对小动物有太多爱心的人，但偏偏这过分粘人的毛孩子一下子戳中了他的软肋，让他把他接纳进屋。  
  
想来是直觉吧，还好当时把相叶接回家，不然照相叶流浪的那副凄惨样，真不知道还能再撑几天。  
  
二宫不敢再去多想，只能站起身来，沉默着狠狠地把相叶拥入怀中。  
  
“抱歉……我没能早点发现……”  
  
薄薄的猫唇从不擅长服软，只小声的嘀咕了一句，手臂却抱的死紧。  
  
相叶犹豫两秒，还是小心翼翼的把手放在二宫的猫背上轻轻抚摸，软着声调询问二宫怎么了。  
  
“……”  
  
好心的狗狗被一把推开，露出了无辜又可怜的眼神，饲主却恼羞成怒般咬紧牙关，吼出一句“什么都没有!”，就踏着毛绒拖鞋钻进卧室去了。  
  
留下相叶一个人，后知后觉的想着二宫红通通的耳朵fufufu的偷笑。  
  
能在二宫狭窄的羞耻圈内疯狂蹦迪的，也就只有相叶雅纪了，白切黑名不虚传。  
  
相叶现在的模样，公司肯定去不了了，现在只能发邮件给公司说人找到了，顺便请个假，然后再慢慢想办法解决相叶的问题。  
  
揉了揉自己发烫的耳垂，二宫不禁发出一声咋舌，一边嫌弃着相叶给他惹了一堆麻烦事儿，一边登录相叶的社交账号给领导毕恭毕敬发消息。  
  
好在相叶领导是个开明的人，听说相叶受伤住院便好好的问候了他，也大度的开了假条。  
  
“nino。”  
  
相叶又磨磨蹭蹭的钻进卧室，身后的大尾巴小幅度的摇动着。  
  
“嗯?”  
  
刚关上电脑的二宫把视线放在扭扭捏捏的相叶身上，发出一声疑惑的鼻音。  
  
“我今晚要和你睡。”  
  
不敢与二宫的目光对上的相叶无意识地玩着自己的手指，像是为了壮胆似的立马又接了句。  
  
“为了监督你让你好好休息。”  
  
二宫快要被相叶气笑了。  
  
“你不和我睡还想和谁睡?再不睡信不信我把你床头的英汉词典给扔了。”  
  
相叶立马就要脱外套钻进被窝。  
  
“等等!”  
  
二宫喝止，手指朝浴室方向一指。  
  
“洗澡!”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
于是相叶便抱着自己的衣服冲进了浴室。  
  
本来以为二宫会嫌弃自己的相叶，心里的不安终于稍微缓解了些。  
  
这些天一直看着这人憔悴的在工作与找他之间奔波，甚至忙的连家也回不了，被困在狗狗身体里的他却什么都做不了只能干着急，别提有多难受憋屈了……  
  
宽大的手掌缓缓抬起，在花洒下溅起细小的水花。  
  
“这幅躯体，也不知道能保持多久……”  
  
镜子里的男人毛绒绒的耳朵被打湿垂下，尾椎骨处长着一条长尾巴，显得怪异却又莫名和谐。  
  
相叶又对自己这幅身体产生起厌恶情绪来。  
  
洗澡，换衣服，吹头发，与过往似乎完全一样，二宫去另一个卫生间洗完澡时，相叶已经把自己洗的干干净净的钻进被窝了。  
  
关了灯，二宫慢慢悠悠摸上了床。  
  
平日里就爱出汗的人，常年保持着手脚发热，像一个大型暖水袋，虽然是背对着二宫，却比以往凑得更近，还一个劲儿地晃动尾巴，扫的二宫小腿又热又痒。  
  
“……还睡不睡？”  
  
补眠不算太成功的二宫早就困了，相叶的行为无疑对他造成了“骚扰”。  
  
柔软的汉堡手一把抓住相叶的尾巴根，相叶立马僵硬到不敢动，停顿两秒甩动的幅度却情不自禁变得更大了。  
  
……有这么开心么……?  
  
二宫小小的腹诽了一下，心底却莫名泛起了一丝酸甜。相叶这个人，说他直球boy他确实是，但说他容易害羞也是真的，有时候真的很难判断他的情绪。  
  
有了尾巴就简单多了。  
  
二宫搂着相叶把他翻个身，果不其然看到一双亮晶晶的眼睛，叹息了口气，迷迷糊糊说句“就这样睡吧”，便沉沉睡去。  
  
相叶小心翼翼伸出自己的手臂，搭在了二宫的腰腹间，确认二宫睡着了，才敢将自己脑袋埋在二宫颈窝。  
  
“希望明天就能变回去……不要再变狗狗了……”  
  
相叶心里难受的眼眶都红了，要不是二宫这幅无所谓的样子，他自己都快要嫌弃死这个什么都做不了的自己了。  
  
浅眠的二宫手揽的更紧了。  
  
  
  
  
一觉好眠，相叶醒时家里又只剩他一人，但前几日那浅淡的安全感终于稍有增强些。  
  
至少他现在是人形了，至少二宫没有嫌弃他。  
  
相叶在沙发上缩成一团，虽然知道二宫只是出去工作了，却还是感到了些许寂寞。  
  
以前也是这样，二宫做IT工作，时间虽然固定，但经常加班。而他做设计类工作，平日里虽然也会赶图但至少比二宫要自由得多。  
  
他先回家，他先等待。  
  
成年人说寂寞似乎总是不合适，放不下那薄薄的脸面，且二宫一回家或工作积累太多，他就又完全忘了寂寞这事，所以到还不至于像现在这样思念。  
  
“一定是因为变成了狗的原因……”  
  
相叶摸了摸自己毛绒绒的耳朵，沮丧的叹了口气,只能把电视台的节目换来换去。  
  
钥匙开锁的声音一响起，相叶立马冲到门口拧下门把手。  
  
二宫那张十几年都没怎么变过的脸赫然出现在了自己面前，相叶一下笑的眉眼弯弯。  
  
“别堵在门口啊，让我进去，我有好消息告诉你。”  
  
童颜的男人挑了挑眉，目光轻飘飘的落在相叶甩的欢快的尾巴上，好看的猫唇悄悄勾起一个小弧度。  
  
“我找人帮忙找了下你昨天说的那个地方的监控。”  
  
二宫猫着腰钻进家门，相叶这才发现他手中提着一个袋子。  
  
“估计再过两天就能找到你说的那个老太太了”  
  
见相叶一直把好奇的目光往自己手里的东西上瞟，二宫露出一个笑容，从容的把袋子递给了相叶。  
  
“这什么……”  
  
相叶接过袋子，还没说完便被里面的东西搞了个措手不及。  
  
“给你的礼物。”  
  
相叶拿出那东西，对着二宫张着嘴愣是没能说出一句话。  
  
一个棕褐色的皮质项圈，皮扣处扣着一个金色的小铃铛，内侧覆盖着一层浅绒布料，看起来像是为了不磨损肌肤。  
  
是给人用的。  
  
相叶脑子里一下子确定了这件事。  
  
他瞪大了眼睛瞪着二宫，不知是生气还是疑惑，拿着项圈的手都颤抖了。  
  
“这是为了防止你再走丢。”  
  
二宫露出了一个的笑容，相叶却知道这是二宫以往捉弄他前的信号。  
  
柔软的面包手从相叶手中取过项圈，随意的解开皮扣，轻柔的绕上相叶的脖颈。相叶却动也不敢动，甚至下意识的抬起下巴让二宫更好动作。  
  
被相叶的小动作取悦到，二宫不由得发出两声小声的笑，然后顺势揽着相叶的脖子，给了相叶一个吻。指腹贴合后颈，摩擦撩拨。  
  
相叶一下子脸都涨红了。  
  
空气似乎变得燥热起来，二宫给相叶拴上银链，笑眯眯地牵着他往卧室走去。  
  
常年相处的默契在此刻一下子就体现出来，相叶立马在心里腹诽了一下二宫的恶趣味，却还是忍受着莫名的羞耻乖乖跟着进了卧室。  
  
柔软的被单被压迫，陷出道道褶皱，始作俑者还双手攥着被单，紧紧不放。  
  
一进房间就被推到床边的相叶被吻了个七荤八素晕头转向，来不及思考二宫今天怎么异常情热，就被卷携进情欲的风暴。  
  
欲望的开端常常是接吻，用以交流的器官互相磨蹭，亲昵的贴合，用动作吐露最真诚的爱语。  
  
而后是舌尖，品尝美食般舔舐对方口腔粘膜，像欲望的荷尔蒙在脑海内炸开一般任由本能放肆，搅动着对方那经常舔舐甜点的舌头。  
  
“真色。”  
  
想起相叶以往吃甜品的那副沉醉模样，二宫就忍不住从鼻腔发出一声哼笑。  
  
趁着相叶还没回过神，二宫迅速伸出双手捏住毛绒绒而挺立着的耳朵，时而在耳朵内侧摩擦，时而在耳朵边缘揉捏，欣赏着相叶紧闭着眼手足无措的样子。  
  
酥酥麻麻的触感仿佛通过耳朵上那层薄薄的皮肤一下子抵达大脑皮层，相叶头皮都要发麻了，抖动着耳朵想要避开二宫的捉弄。  
  
灵活的手指探入白t下摆，用掌心色情的抚摸相叶那强健的肌肉，食指沿着腹肌缝隙划过，拇指在柔韧的腰腹按捏，玩的不亦乐乎。  
  
“瘦了……”  
  
相叶眉头都要皱在一起了，二宫掌心传来的温度让他的肌肤也不自觉的升温起来。不仅如此，二宫居然还含住了他的耳朵，舔舐起来。  
  
“唔……!”  
  
湿润又黏腻的触感让相叶脑袋发涨，他从不知道狗狗的耳朵原来会这么敏感，比起人类来，更薄的肉，更薄的软骨，哪怕只是舌头在上面轻轻搔刮一下，也能刺激的相叶缩脖子。  
  
“真的很有趣。”  
  
二宫的一只手已经抚上了相叶的胸膛，常年锻炼出来的胸肌虽不算夸张却是实打实的饱满，手感极好。  
  
揉，捏，指腹摩擦画圈，指甲轻轻刮挠，只要一点点细微的动作，都能引起相叶有趣的反应。  
  
看看，这个人眼眶都泛红了，额头也有细密的汗水，连眼睛都变得湿漉漉起来了。  
  
二宫沿着相叶的额头向下轻吻，眼皮，鼻尖，嘴唇，然后探入口腔，用狂风暴雨般的抚摸代替连绵细密的吻。  
  
相叶此刻被压在床上，丝毫没有反击的机会。  
  
脖颈处传来被亲吻的触感，项圈拉扯的轻微勒痛让相叶忍不住咬紧下唇，然后就被二宫狠狠咬了一口。  
  
牙齿嵌入皮肉，嘴唇下传来血液规律性涌动的触感，二宫直到留下一个深深的牙印才松口。  
  
虽然不知道为什么今天的二宫格外焦躁，但相叶还是懂事的没有开口询问什么，只用手摸了摸那人柔软的头发，用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。  
  
“……你真黏人。”  
  
所以不准再乱跑了。  
  
不管耳朵处的高热，二宫嘀嘀咕咕斥责了一下相叶小动物般的表达方式，手指伸进相叶的运动裤内，像是为了扳回一局一般轻柔的揉搓起来。  
  
这下到是把相叶的注意力全吸引了过来，敏感的器官被柔软的手指包裹，用时缓时急的动作上下爱抚着，暖与热沿着小腹一路攀升烧的相叶整个人都红了。  
  
两人相处几十年，二宫早已把相叶的敏感处拿捏的稳稳当当，他一边游刃有余的动作着，一边侧目欣赏着相叶那张陷于情潮的脸。  
  
略来湿气的浑浊吐息，喉头滚动的呻吟，相叶只半长着那双灵动的眼睛，撒娇似的叫一声“kazu”，二宫就知道相叶快要到达高潮。  
  
“唔！”  
  
宣泄的出口被二宫用拇指指腹堵住，快感堆叠积累却得不到宣泄让相叶眼角都泛起泪花来。  
  
“乖狗狗。”  
  
薄薄的猫唇一张一合，却让相叶又急又疑。二宫以往在情事上从来不是一个会使这种坏的人，虽然偶尔会逗弄他，可在他落泪是总会忍不住心软。  
  
“叫两声我就让你去。”  
  
按住相叶无力挣扎的双手，二宫露出一个浅浅的笑容，明明是很好看的脸，相叶却愣是看到了小恶魔的角在他头顶。  
  
“nino你在说什……嘶！”  
  
柔软的面包手力道稍稍加强，本就处于高潮边缘的相叶连大腿都忍不住痉挛起来。  
  
“叫两声，嗯？”  
  
相叶抬起眼睛仔细看了看二宫的眼眸，似乎没有玩笑的意思，一想到自己也许真的得学狗狗“叫”，相叶脑子里那股羞耻劲儿又涌了上来。  
  
“……汪……”  
  
“好孩子……”  
  
叹息似的落下两句夸奖，揉捏敏感处的手指动作加速，在快感如浪潮般向自己拍来的那一瞬间，相叶到达了高潮。  
  
白浊溅了相叶一小腹，甚至溅上了二宫的手臂。  
  
二宫将润滑油倒上相叶的身体，一抬眼就看见相叶抬起手臂遮挡自己的脸。  
  
这人一直都是这样，一害羞就会挡住脸，偶尔还会从指缝露出那双灵动的眼悄悄咪咪的窥视着。  
  
“啧。”  
  
相叶的小动作总是能戳到他心里最柔软的那个地方，明明是个大男人却与可爱丝毫不排斥。  
  
就像当初告白的时候，搞的什么小指拴红绳，然后画上笑脸说什么“我喜欢你”一样。脑子里总是会有稀奇古怪的可爱点子。  
  
推着相叶的肩示意相叶翻身趴下，二宫利落的揉搓起相叶毛发柔顺的尾巴根。  
  
细密如电流般的快感沿着尾椎骨一路乱窜，舒服的相叶耳朵都垂下了。  
  
“哈?真是色狗狗。”  
  
二宫发出一声嗤笑，拍了拍相叶无意识翘起的臀部，在看到对方红着眼眶和耳朵尖一脸委屈的盯着他时，喉头不禁滚动了下。  
  
沾着润滑剂的手指伸进柔软温暖的后穴，轻车熟路的按压扣弄，另一只手则握住相叶的尾巴根，肆意戏弄。  
  
常年的亲密接触，二宫早就对相叶的身体掌握的了如指掌，他的敏感点不深，只要讲手指完全伸进再稍微弯曲一下，便能摸到那小小的凸起。  
  
湿热的内壁绞着二宫柔软灵活的手指，模拟性交的抽插咕啾咕啾次次都能带出些水渍，已经分不清楚是润滑剂还是相叶自身分泌的体液了。  
  
二宫扯过枕头垫在相叶腰下，捏着相叶的胯将他屁股提起，顺便把相叶手中攥得死紧的衣物抽开，一手掐着相叶的腰，另一只手却扶着自己的性器。  
  
那与二宫童颜匹配不上的粗长性器，一点一点进入相叶的身体，随着绵长的，叹息似的呻吟，才开始浅浅刺探着。  
  
早就被情欲浸润的相叶将头埋入枕头中不再说话，只小声的呜咽着，柔顺的长发散乱着，露出了干净修长的后颈。  
  
二宫忍伸手用虎口掐住相叶的后颈，忍不住舔了舔后槽牙。身下承欢这人脆弱的脖颈就在自己手下，却一点也没有抗拒的表现。  
  
“真够心大的，相叶氏。”  
  
不知是再说相叶的无条件信任还是在说他这次变成狗狗。  
  
温热又湿润的触感划过相叶汗津津的后颈，本就敏感的肌肤被这样一触碰立马引得他一阵颤栗。  
  
他已经好久没听到二宫这样称呼他了，像相叶氏，makun这种带着亲昵意味的称呼，早就在十年前被相叶桑代替了。  
  
一时间相叶竟恍惚想起当年那个闹腾的人，爱捉弄人这一点这么多年都没变过。  
  
像是发现相叶分了神，二宫猫唇一撅就加快了顶弄的速度，一手还捏着相叶柔软挺立的耳朵把玩起来。  
  
“相叶氏……你真的很喜欢和我做这种事呢……”  
  
毛绒绒的大尾巴在二宫手臂上扫来扫去，扫的他心痒痒。往日里不怎么会说的荤话，也一股脑的朝着相叶的耳朵吐露。  
  
像是要把这人身体和心灵都狠狠地欺负一遍，把他搓圆捏扁，让他柔软到快要滴出水来。  
  
掰开相叶柔韧的大腿，二宫把自己卡进相叶的腿缝中，让相叶不得不侧躺，而后就着相叶捂住脸的手掌，再他修长的手指上落下一个吻。  
  
细碎的呜咽随着一下下的顶弄脱口而出，细密的快感随着对方的动作如浪潮一波波用来，被汗润湿的身体互相慰藉抚摸，来圆满彼此的空缺 。  
  
相叶揽着二宫的肩，柔顺的头发早被汗水打湿成簇，有的翘起的沾着汗珠，有的粘在双颊衬的一张脸情色无比。  
  
手指轻柔的插进二宫柔软的发丝，一下又一下的抚摸。  
  
不知道今天的二宫为什么这么反常，他只能以自己的方式来安慰二宫。  
  
无论是动情时那些小声的命令，无论是拥抱时那些短暂的请求。二宫今天好像变得比以往更患得患失 动作中还夹带着一丝怒火。  
  
所以他只能一遍遍的安抚，一遍遍的给予答复。  
  
“我在。”  
  
“我不会走。”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
然后再勒到有些发疼的怀抱中到达高潮顶端。  
  
在近乎瘫软的状态下享受情潮余韵，然后又被抱了一次又一次。  
  
  
  
  
  
“所以……”  
  
二宫眉头忍不住皱起。  
  
“所以是你太寂寞了，需要陪伴?”  
  
听完老婆婆疑惑的反问后，二宫才专心把目光放在身边站的规规矩矩的人身上。  
  
“我不知道!我什么都没有说过!”  
  
相叶还在狡辩，二宫却想起相叶以为在家等他回来那副温柔又包容的模样，和这几天相叶看见他就疯狂甩动的尾巴，不禁用鼻音发出一声嗤笑以示了解。  
  
“小伙子你是个好人啦！这一个月是专门为你和你对象准备的哦！好好享受吧！”  
  
老婆婆一副高深莫测的模样，指了指相叶用针织帽遮住的毛茸茸耳朵。  
  
“什么还有那么久!?有没有……”  
  
相叶有些急了，长风衣外背后传来唰唰的细微响声，像是毛刷刷过衣物。  
  
“我们会的，谢谢您。”  
  
二宫果断出口，打断了相叶的询问，既然知道了相叶这个是无害的。何不借此机会好好深入交流下呢，毕竟这个明明那么寂寞还憋在心里不与他说。  
  
怎么交流?当然是口头身体双管齐下咯。


End file.
